The Count and Countess of the Night
by Angela Chagny
Summary: Hellsing was devistaded after the attack on their headquarters by the Valentine brothers. Aid comes from an unlikely source and now Alucard is faced with what may be his toughest task yet, a draculina from America. Known as Subject 249262, this vampire is far from normal, besides the fact she doesn't drink blood. How will the Count fair with this new Countess? Has he met his match?
1. File: 17089436

**File: 17089436**

**Project: Cerberus**

Under the direct order from the President of the United States, we searched the world for what would be our trump card during the Second World War. This secret weapon was to be something practically indestructible and inhuman, our enemies would not stand a chance. Little did we know that what we were looking for had been on the Earth since the medieval times of knights and chivalry. We found the object of our victory in Nashville, Tennessee and was faced with an item of legend; a draculina. However, she was not like vampires portrayed in myth and legend. Instead of drinking blood, she fed off of energy. She was not affected by sunlight, garlic, Holy Water, blessed silver, or crucifixes. Another odd feature was she enjoyed human food. She seemed almost human in a way that no one would be the wiser of what she really was. It was then we once again had hope. After she agreed to fight with us to help bring an end to the war, the President ordered the establishment of a special operations organization comprised of carefully selected military personal that would work along with the draculina, now titled Subject 249262, or Aiyana. During the war, Aiyana shielded our men from damage and would drain the energy of enemy soldiers to help lower the number of casualties as well as evacuating nearby homes of civilians to help get them to safety. However, during her tour of duty, she found out information that she was not the only vampire on this planet. An organization in England known as the Hellsing Organization also had a vampire agent known as Alucard and that all around the world there is an undead threat. According to the rest of the intelligence, Nazi Germany was attempting to create their own army of the undead, a battalion of vampires. At the end of the war, the President put into effect the Cerberus Project. The goal of the project was to form a top secret organization here in the U.S. that was to be devoted to eliminating the new threat posed by the undead. I am the current commander of Cerberus. It has been 50 years since we were founded and we are still compromised of precisely selected military men and women and our precious little draculina. Sadly, come October we will be losing a member of Cerberus. Our commander in chief has decided to send our best agent to assist Hellsing after they lost majority of their men due to an attack on their headquarters by an unknown enemy. Aiyana has yet to say anything but we can tell she is not thrilled with this order. We have only till the end of this month to say our goodbyes. Goodbye to our precious little draculina.

Signature: X Commander William Wolfe

A/N: _This is my first ever Hellsing Fan fiction. I will more than likely be going off of Hellsing Ultimate with maybe some things that appear in the original Hellsing series but not in Hellsing Ultimate. I am aware that Episodes IX and X have not yet aired in the U.S. but by the time I get to that part in the story, they should have aired and I will have watched them. I am a huge Alucard fangirl. Also, I will be doing a kind of contest in this story which I will give more details about further along. So a quick disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing Ultimate, Hellsing, Hellsing Dawn, or any of its characters. I do however own my OCs, mainly the members of Cerberus. So now, my favorite new thing a friend suggested to me._

_Next Time On **The Count and Countess of the Night**__:_

"_Let's get one things straight Commander, I refuse to abide by HER rules. If I have to be forced to work with them then I want to stick with what I know. Besides, Hellsing is too reckless! How many lives could have been spared if there was more order? Human lives have been wasted due to their lack of control. All due respect, if they have one target, why does their so called "best agent" thoughtlessly slaughter more lives than necessary? I get the fact he is a damn blood sucker but still...there is limits to what is necessary and what is overkill. I will not be forced to become a monster that slaughters everything in sight. I never killed to feed and I never spilt human blood nor do I ever plan to do so." Aiyana said in annoyance as she was handed the folder of her next, and might possibly be her last, assignment from Commander Wolfe._

"Aiyana, I know you are not thrilled about it one bit. Orders are to assign you to Hellsing. However, there were no major specifics. So as your commanding officer, I add these orders to your mission: you are not to slay any lives except for the undead target. Any human targets you may come across are to be rendered unconscious and dealt with by the proper authorities. You are not allowed to change your habits under any circumstance nor are you allowed to be placed under any new restrictions. By no means are you allowed to use lethal force on anything but the undead nor are you allowed to have any mortal blood on your hands. Do I make myself clear solder?" Wolfe asked in a commanding tone, despite the small smirk on his face.

_Aiyana returned the smirk and stood at attention, saluting her commanding officer. "Understood sir!"_

"_Good. You are dismissed. Pack your belongings and prepare to ship out. I shall send Sir Integra a notice on your estimated arrival as well as your mission which shall include the orders you were recently given. And, as an added bonus for your benefit, you have a year's time. After you have been with Hellsing for exactly one year of your arrival, I will give you a simple choice: stay with them or return to the U.S." he said before began to type up the notice for Integra Hellsing._

"_Don't worry sir. I'll be back amongst the ranks in no time." Aiyana said before she headed to her quarters._


	2. Welcome to Hellsing

Welcome to _**Hell**_sing

"Commander, you can't be serious!" A young female shouted at a man in military uniform who stood about six foot three inches.

"I'm sorry 249262, but the President gave his orders," the commander said strictly with a soft sad underlying tone.

He looked down at the stubborn agitated female before him; pale crystal blue staring into blazing crimson red. The female looked to be no more than 24, standing at five foot ten but he knew better. She had been around for World War II as well as I. She witnessed the Civil War and the American Revolution. Who knows what all she had seen before that. Her voice was always soft as silk and clear as crystal. She didn't have an accent most of the time but occasionally she would have a French, Italian, German, Irish, Greek, or an Australian accent. Sometimes she would speak as if it was the medieval times. Her fire red hair was always kept in a braid with the tip always at her tailbone. He skin was a pale cream but her most striking features were her eyes. They were crimson red with a glow as subtle as moonlight. Then there were her teeth; whiter than snow and her fangs sharper than any blade tip.

"At least don't let me go alone," she begged, giving her commander her best puppy eyes.

Wolfe sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Aiyana, I know this is hard but an order is an order. Besides, now is not a good time to be discussing this. We have an assignment in Chicago. It seems that this time we have a coven." Wolfe said before heading to the large loading dock where two rows of men and women stood at attention.

Aiyana sighed softly before falling in line and standing at attention, wearing the same black S.W.A.T. uniform with a red insignia that looked like three dog heads connected to the same neck; the symbol of Cerberus.

Wolfe walked between the rows, looking at the team of forty that stood before him, thirty-nine brave soldiers with black S.W.A.T. helmets and protective goggles under their arm and one draculina.

"Alright troops. Intelligence says there is an underground coven in the heart of Chicago. Our mission is to go in and capture. The only destroy allowed is the coven leader. Any civilians you encounter are to be evacuated immediately. As you kow, Aiyana and her team will be heading the destroy operation," he said before facing said vampire, "Aiyana, your team has already been debriefed and are ready to mobilize. You're dismissed. Seek and silence the target."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Aiyana said, rushing over to a small armored vehicle where three other females were waiting, each one in similar uniforms with few differences.

The girl Aiyana sat beside had auburn hair kept in a bun with calm sea-green eyes, two blades with scriptures engraved on the handles. Around her neck was a silver cross that had been blessed and cleansed with Holly Water kept on a leather strip. Rosanna was stitched into her uniform above the right uppermost pocket. Across from Rosanna sat a girl with chestnut hair that had platinum blonde Native American ombre patterns and lavender eyes. She carried no weapons and she wore a bracelet on her left wrist that was made of leather and white clay beads, each bead having something different written on it: Spirit of the North, Spirit of the East, Spirit of the South, Spirit of the Wes, Mother Earth, and Father Sky. On her uppermost left pocket was stitched Helena. Beside Helena sat a girl with raven hair kept in a pixie cut and honey hazel eyes. She too carried no weapons but she wore black leather gloves. Georgia was stitched on her left uppermost pocket. Aiyana readied her specially modified pistol named Thanatos, her name stitched on her uppermost right pocket.

The back doors closed on the transport and all four girls felt the vehicle start off and began to drive off. All four sat in silence until after what felt like an eternity, Helena was the first to speak. Her voice was like fine silk with a Cajun accent despite the fact her slang did not reflect it.

"So…This is our last mission together." She stated softly, her lavender eyes seeming to glow.

Aiyana seemed to become more focused on readying Thanatos. The pistol had three barrels, each about six inches long and positioned to look like a triangle made from three circles. The handle was made of mahogany with a copper plate on both sides, one saying "Thanatos" and the other having the Cerberus insignia engraved into it. A small two inch chain hung from the butt of the pistol with a small obsidian figure that looked like a cloaked figure with angel wings and a silver cross right in the middle attached to the end.

"Aiyana, we know about the transfer. You don't have to hide it." Rosanna stated, her voice resembling the softness of a rose petal, having a slight Italian accent.

"I honestly don't want to go. I'd much rather stay here with you guys." Aiyana said, sadness evident in her voice, her eyes glued to Thanatos as her voice took on a Greek accent.

Rosanna placed her hand on Aiyana's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Helena closed her eyes as Georgia placed a hand on Aiyana's knee. All three of them knew the transfer was hard on Aiyana. No one could blame her. She had been with Cerberus for just about fifty-eight years now. For her to have to suddenly transfer to an organization she not only knew no one personally but dreaded to be part of, it had to be tearing her apart. Their moment was brought to an end however whenever the transport stopped.

"We're here." Helena said as she stood up.

The other girls followed her lead just as the back doors opened. The group of four exited the transport before taking in their surroundings. They were in the center of Chicago, skyscrapers surrounded them from all sides.

"Let's get going. We need to get underground. Once we locate the coven, we will radio in the evacuation squad and then hunt down our target." Aiyana said, putting Thanatos in the holster on her waist.

"A moment of prayer before we enter so that we may have a successful mission." Rosanna added.

The four girls gathered up in a circle and lowered their heads, wrapping their arms around one another's shoulders. Each one closed their eyes, their breathing falling into synch.

"Holy Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do you, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God cast into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who wander through the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." The girls said in unison, their voices all blending into one.

Meanwhile, unknowing to the girls, three separate cameras were watching their every move. One feed was broadcasted to a manor in London, another to an unknown location, and the final feed to the hidden location of Iscariot XIII.

**~In London~**

A women with creamy brown skin, long almost platinum blonde hair, and sky blue eyes sat behind a desk, staring at the screen of the laptop before her. She wore a dark green blazer over a white buttoned shirt with dark green trousers. Around her neck was a burgundy cravat with a silver cross was pinned to where it tied. She wore thin metal framed glasses and white gloves that went to her wrists and folded at the cuffs. She seemed to be twenty-two and behind her stood an elderly man who appeared to be sixty-nine dressed in butler attire. He seemed to be thin with long black hair kept in a ponytail tied by a thin yellow hair tie. His eyes were grey and seemed to be calculating. Over his left eye was a monocle that seemed to gleam in the moonlight. On the laptop screen was the news feed of four girls in swat uniform huddled in group prayer.

"A vampire in prayer with a Catholic, a Wiccan, and a Vampire Hunter. Our soon to be newest recruit seems to be very interesting wouldn't you say Walter?" the woman said in an English accent.

"Very interesting Sir Integra." The elderly man had said in a similar accent as he bowed, draping himself over his arm that was against his waist.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows as a tall man stepped out from them. His eyes a blood red in color that seemed to glow, his raven hair was short and messily kept, and his skin a pale creamy color. He seemed to be six foot three and dressed in Victorian style fashion. He wore a white buttoned shirt under a charcoal vest and suit pants with leather riding boots and a flamboyant, intricately knotted crimson red cravat. Covering all of that was a full-length, crimson frock overcoat with cape that went to below his shoulders. On his hands where white gloves that folded at the cuff and went to his wrists. On the back of his gloves in black was a five pointed seal.

"You called for me my Master?" the man said, bowing, placing his left hand onto his right shoulder, his voice having a deep, dark, memorizing English accent.

"Alucard, you and the Police Girl should prepare for the arrival of our new recruits. They will be arriving in three days' time."

"As you command my Master." The man known as Alucard said before vanishing once more into the shadows.

**~In Iscariots XIII's Hidden Location~**

A man with silver hair and violet eyes dressed as a priest stood beside another man who had short spikey blonde hair that flattened toward the top and green eyes. The blonde man had a heavy-set squared jaw with constant stubble and a large wedge shape scar on his left cheek. He seemed to be six foot four and wore round glasses, a large grey cassock with white trim and a blue interior over black pants, black boots, a black shirt with blue trim, and white gloves. On the back of the left glove the words 'Speak with Dead' over a drawn cross and on the back of the right glove was 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven' in a similar manor. Around his neck hung a silver cross.

Both men were staring at a large screen that was receiving feed form a camera in Chicago, the camera seeming to be focused on Rosanna.

"It seems a lamb has strayed from the flock and found itself amongst heathens and a monster." The silver haired man said with what sounded like a deep English accent.

"Aye. Let us heard her back and return her under the Lord's protecting gaze." The blonde man said, having a deep accent that sounded Scottish mixed with Irish.

**~At an Unknown Location~**

The feed of the four girls was displayed among three rows of seven equally sized screens with a large speaker on each side. In a chair sat a short pudgy man with blonde hair and yellow eyes behind glasses wearing a white suite with matching overcoat, shoes, gloves, and a black tie.

"Zis haz just gotten very interesting." He said with a thick German accent, the room completely black beside the light from the screens and the light that shone on the red drapes with the Nazi Swastika that was hanging behind him.

**~Back in Chicago~**

Most of the humans that were in the area had been evacuated as the four girls made their way down into a subway system, searching for the coven of vampires. They didn't know how many there was but they did know who was calling the shots. Aiyana had taken point, Rosanna and Georgia were watching their sides, and Helena was guarding their flank. The four of the hopped onto the tracks, Cerberus having taken control of the subway system until the mission was complete, and followed the tracks heading west. However, is didn't take long because half way between terminals they found a large hole in the wall of the brick tunnel. One after the other, the girls slowly went through the hole only to find themselves in what appeared to be a large throne room. What shocked them the most was the countless number of vampires in chains; all seeming to be between the ages of twenty and forty, each one of varying race and gender. Seated on a pile of crates made to look like a throne sat a male vampire that seemed to be in his late twenties. He had short shaggy chestnut brown hair, his crimson eyes glaring at the four girls, his skin a pale creamy color. He was dressed in a late 1920's outfit, resembling a gangster of sorts.

"You dare invade the lair of my coven? You four broads will regret that dearly." He said, standing up from his make-shift throne, his voice having an old fashioned Bronx accent to it.

As soon as he stood up, a single gunshot echoed throughout the chamber, the vampire falling backwards as he slowly turned into dust. The remaining vampires all looked towards the four girls, Aiyana's right arm extended outward, Thanatos in her hand, small billows of smoke coming from all three barrels.

"He talked too much." Aiyana said, giving the pistol a twirl before putting it back in the holster.

Silently, the four girls went about, removing the chains from the remaining vampires and doing a quick count. There was about a total of twenty-seven, all of them looking starved and scared. Aiyana's eyes filled with pain, knowing that they were merely victims, forced to change due to some sick twisted desire of the main vampire.

"Girls…we can't just let them suffer….they never wanted this…." Aiyana whispered softly to her three teammates.

"Aiya….there are too many…are you sure you…." Rosanna said before a stern look from the draculina silenced her.

"They have the right to have their lives back Rosanna." Aiyana argued before facing the large group of vampires, closing her eyes as her teammates silently left.

Once the three girls were outside of the chamber, a large golden light erupted from the hole and once it died out, they ventured back inside. Where once twenty-seven vampires stood were now twenty-seven humans, each one looking surprised and relieved. Crumpled on the floor was Aiyana, seeming to have passed out after the light had faded. Rosanna went to her unconscious comrade and lifted her up into her arms, looking at the remaining two and the once-vampire humans.

"Let's get these civilians back to the surface and return to base. I will inform the captain of what has transpired." Rosanna said, Helena and Georgia both nodding their heads as they lead the victims back to above ground where Cerberus troops moved in and began to give aid to them.

**~Three Hours Later Back at Cerberus Headquarters~**

Aiyana woke up with a slight groan, finding herself in her room at headquarters, slowly looking around as she tried to get her body to function.

The walls of the room were black with various crimson swirls, having a bright red trim. There was a burgundy entertainment case. On the bottom right shelf was a wide variety of games, three shelves above that was full of movies and the top shelf was full of different genres of cds. In the middle where the top three shelves of two rows should have been was a 70 inch plasma flat screen tv and in two cupboards below that on two shelves were different gaming systems and a dvd/blue-ray player. On the left side, taking up two shelf areas was a stereo system. On the shelves above and below it were a wide range of books. Picture frames were hung up at various points around the room, each photo appearing to be from different time periods. Against one of the walls was a large round bed that looked like a rose made from black iron with crimson red sheets. Obsidian black and scarlet red pillows here stacked up against the head of the bed. Beside the bed was a mahogany nightstand. On the nightstand was a Victorian era lamp with a photo of Aiyana, Rosanna, Georgia, and Helena making victory poses. There were two rose red doors, one leading out into a corridor and the other opening to a private bathroom.

Aiyana got up with a slight yawn, making her way to the bathroom door, opening it up to reveal a bathroom you would expect to find in a palace. The room was made of white stone marble with gold trimming and gold plumbing. Everything had extravagant designs engraved into to them.

Aiyana went to the gold sink and looked into the polished gold framed mirror, looking at her reaction, making sure she still looked decent, walking past the marbled Jacuzzi bathtub, heading back to her room before exiting the other door, walking down the corridor to Commander Wolfe's office, gently knocking on the simple wooden door.

"Come in." Commander Wolfe said from the other side of the door, his voice sounding a bit depressed.

Aiyana opened the door slowly, peaking her head in, saying softly, "Permission to enter sir?"

"Permission granted Aiya." Wolfe said, a small sad smile coming across his face.

Aiyana walked in and sat down in one of the two chairs that were in front of Wolfe's desk. Both of them seemed tense and saddened, knowledge of the impending fate looming ever closer. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Aiyana looked up at her commander, being the first to speak.

"Commander….must I really be transferred to the Hellsing Organization? Things are not the same as they are here. Here I am treated as an equally member of this organization. Over there, what if she treats me as a pet or a slave?" she said, her body tensing ever so slightly.

"Aiya, my little draculina, I am sure Integra will be respectful to you as long as you are to her." Wolfe responded, trying to ease the seemingly frightened vampire before him.

Aiyana looked down and shook her head, looking even ore downhearted.

"Sir, we all know how she treats her two other vampiric subordinates. I can't stand the thought of that. It makes me sick…" she said, looking down at her lap.

"Aiya, stop trying to fight this…you and I both know we can't." Wolfe said, looking at the energy vampire he came to see as his own child.

Aiyana growled as she suddenly stood up, tears of blood threatening to spill.

"All due respect sir…."

"Subject 249262, the orders are clear. This is not easy on me either but we must follow our orders." Wolfe said sternly, handing over a file that contained her transfer and newest assignment.

"Fine but let's get one thing straight sir, I refuse to abide by HER rules. If I have to be forced to work with them then I want to stick with what I know. Besides, Hellsing is too reckless! How many lives could have been spared if there was more order? Human lives have been wasted due to their lack of control. All due respect, if they have one target, why does their so called "best agent" thoughtlessly slaughter more lives than necessary? I get the fact he is a damn blood sucker but still...there is limits to what is necessary and what is overkill. I will not be forced to become a monster that slaughters everything in sight. I never killed to feed and I never spilt human blood nor do I ever plan to do so." Aiyana said in annoyance as she was handed the folder of her next, and might possibly be her last, assignment from Commander Wolfe.

"Aiyana, I know you are not thrilled about it one bit. Orders are to assign you to Hellsing. However, there were no major specifics. So as your commanding officer, I add these orders to your mission: you are not to slay any lives except for the undead target. Any human targets you may come across are to be rendered unconscious and dealt with by the proper authorities. You are not allowed to change your habits under any circumstance nor are you allowed to be placed under any new restrictions. By no means are you allowed to use lethal force on anything but the undead nor are you allowed to have any mortal blood on your hands. Do I make myself clear solder?" Wolfe asked in a commanding tone, despite the small smirk on his face.

Aiyana returned the smirk and stood at attention, saluting her commanding officer.

"Understood sir!"

"Good. You are dismissed. Pack your belongings and prepare to ship out. I shall send Sir Integra a notice on your estimated arrival as well as your mission which shall include the orders you were recently given. And, as an added bonus for your benefit, you have a year's time. After you have been with Hellsing for exactly one year of your arrival, I will give you a simple choice: stay with them or return to the U.S." he said before began to type up the notice for Integra Hellsing.

"Don't worry sir. I'll be back amongst the ranks in no time." Aiyana said before she headed to her quarters to pack her belongings.

**~Two Hours Later on a Flight to London~**

Aiyana looked out of the window, being flown on one of Cerberus's private jets. She had returned to her quarters five minutes after seeing Commander Wolfe only to find her three closest friends had already packed her belongings and were waiting for her. They all shared one final hug before they escorted Aiyana to the hanger bay and helped her carry her luggage. Upon arrival, the rest of Cerberus were lined up in two rows, one on either side of the walk way that lead to the jet, standing at attention when the girls arrived. Commander Wolfe was standing by the boarding ramp. Aiyana walked in between the rows of saluting soldiers with her three friends following behind her. Once closer to Wolfe, Aiyana stood silent for a few moments before suddenly hugging him. Wolfe hugged her back before pulling away, giving her a small smile. Aiyana returned the smiled and then turned to face her friends, hugging all three of them in a group hug, trying hard not to cry as they each returned the hug. The four girls held each other tighter, fearing this would be the last time they would see each other before reluctantly letting each other go. Aiyana grabbed her bags and boarded the plane, once standing at the door, she sat her stuff down inside and turned to face the members of Cerberus she had come to call family. At this point, Wolfe, Rosanna, Helena, and Georgia had joined the rest of the soldiers in saluting their departing comrade, a single blood tear rolled down her cheek as she saluted them in return. She the fully boarded the plane, the door shutting behind her. She took a seat by the window, looking out of it as they prepared for take-off.

Now here she was, up in the air, heading to London where they would be met by a Hellsing representative who would be picking her up and taking her back to what will be her new home for the following year. She had no intention of staying any longer than that. With another hour left in her flight, she pulled out the file Wolfe had given her, going through it. The file contained specific details of what she was to upon her arrival.

According to the file, she was to arrive at Hellsing Manor and get settled in before catching a flight to Ireland where she was to go to an organization named Hela and investigate several odd occurrences that had been happening every night for a month. She was also assigned to look into the disappearance of an informant Cerberus had placed there until they were positive they could trust Hela.

Before long she felt the plane making its descent, causing her to look outside to see a runway on the outskirts of the city; London in the distance. On the runway, she saw a limo with what seemed to be an elderly butler standing beside it, his hands clasp patiently behind his back. What unnerved her however was the calculating look and almost smug smile on his face as he watched the plane land. The plane landed on the runway and came to a stop not far from the limo, the boarding ramp being brought around to the door as it slid open, revealing Aiyana already standing there with her bags in hand. She stared at the butler for a good five minutes before she began to make her way down the ramp. She walked over to him calmly, keeping herself emotionless, Thanatos strapped to her hip openly.

"I take it you are the Hellsing representative." She said calmly, staring into the butler's blue-grey eyes.

The butler's smile grew as he bowed down to her, draping over an arm.

"You are correct ma'am. I am W.."

"Walter C Dornez, ex-vampire hunter and butler to Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing." Aiyana said, cutting Walter off from his introduction.

Walter looked a bit taken back before clearing his throat.

"Yes. Quite. Shall we return to the manor?" he said, opening the back door for me.

Put my bags in, keeping my guard up as I slid in as well, glancing at a man dressed in crimson red, having a smirking smile, his eyes hidden by a pair of circular, heavily orange tinted, wire-framed sunglasses with goggle sidings. On his head was what appeared to be a crimson red fedora with a wide, floppy brim. Aiyana watched him cautiously as Walter closed the door before getting into the driver's seat.

"I do hope you are comfortable Miss Aiyana. Please enjoy the ride and feel free to sleep if you need to. You did have a long flight." Walter said, ignoring the other passenger as he rolled up the window that separated the driver from the passengers.

Aiyana cautiously watched her apparent company as she surveyed her surroundings. The glass was heavily tinted to allow very little sunlight, not at all surprising, and seemed to be bullet proof. The rest of the interior seemed to be that of your typical limo. She turned her attention to the man in red, staring directly into his eyes, despite them being hidden behind the sunglasses, his smirkish smile still plastered on his face.

"You must be Alucard.."

"And you must be the American vampire that will be assisting us from now on. I am quite surprised really. My master is not one to allow frauds to work with us." He said, his voice cool and collective, his smile widening into a full smirk that showed his fangs.

His statement enticed a low deep growl to escape Aiyana's chest, her eyes glowing a dangerous bright red.

"What did you just call me you asshole?!"

"A fraud. That is what you are after all. What self-respecting vampire chooses to drink energy over blood and refuses to take a human life? You are a joke. If you were a proper vampire you would act as such."

His tone suggested he was enjoying her reactions to his 'lecture' for his smirk only seemed to grow as she let out a continuous growl. His smirk seemed to lessen however when she gave a smirk of her own.

"Believe what you wish _Vlad III Dracula_. Or would you prefer _Vlad Tepes_, _Kazıklı Voyvoda_, _Vlad the Impaler_, or perhaps maybe _Dracula_." Aiyana responded, adding emphasis to the names the vampire before him had been referred to ever since his human life.

Her counter was met by a low growl coming from the original vampire before her, his smirk replaced by a fierce snarl as he reached into his overcoat and pulling out a silver semi-automatic handgun.

The gun seemed to be based off of Colt's pre-WWII handgun designs for the M1911 and M1903. It had a long slide and a ten inch long barrel with a titanium nitride finish. 'Hellsing ARMS 000001' and 'Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto' were engraved onto the barrel.

He aimed the gun at her, obviously angered by her statement. Aiyana however seemed calm and continued to have her smug smirk, despite the gun aimed at her face.

"It seems I hit a nerve." Aiyana teased as the limo came to a slow stop.

Alucard glared at her through the sunglasses before fading into the shadows of the limo just before the door was opened by Walter. Aiyana grabbed her bags and slid out of the backseat.

"Welcome to Hellsing Miss Aiyana." Walter said as he closed the limo door, watching her staring up at the manor.

"Well…..I never thought I would hear those three words."

"What words would that be miss?"

"Welcome to Hell…" Aiyana said before noticing the disapproving look she was receiving from Walter before quickly adding, "…sing."

_A/N: Again, I do not own Hellsing or the characters but I do own Aiyana, Helena, Wolfe, Georgia, Rosanna, and the Cerberus Organization. I do not own Hela, that is property of a friend who will be assisting me on this story and anything related to it such as the holiday specials and possible sequel. Speaking of Holiday Specials, I have 2 of them almost ready to be uploaded and I apologize for being behind on them. Things have been crazy. However, they should be worth it. Also, the names Aiyana calls ALucard are really his names that he has gone by. I have researched all of this on the Hellsing Wiki page. Kazıklı Voyvoda means "the impaling warlord." Now…_

**Angela: Alright, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am afraid I got a tad bit carried away with this chapter.**

_**Aiyana: You think?**_

**Angela: Anyways, we will be having a guest author joining in on this story to add some interesting twists to it. Aiya, if you would.**

_**Aiyana: It would be my pleasure. This chick is crazy cool *mutters* In more ways than one. Give it up for…..**_

_Gemma: *pops up* I LOVE POCKY!_

_**Aiyana: Gemma…where is Arem?**_

Arem: Gemma….what have I told you about running off?

_Gemma: It's not like I got lost._

Arem: Gemma…you always get lost…

_Gemma: *complete silence and then randomly sticks a pocky in her mouth*_

**Angela: Well…that was interesting…anyways, Arem will be assisting me in this story. She is one out of two authors of the account ****MeraAremRema as will her OC Gemma! We will have Chapter 2 posted real soon. Until next time! Also, send us a private message or review and ask a question concerning the story and one of us will answer. Also, feel free to direct the question to a specific one of us or we can eat take turns answer the question. We will answer as many questions as we can in the next chapter and each reader will be recognized with their question unless requested otherwise.**


End file.
